Secrets are bad luck
by Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon
Summary: Commodore Norrington loves his sister more then life itself. But finding out that she was a pirate hurt him. To find out the love of her life was Jack Sparrow killed him. A Relationship from hell. What ever is James to do? LOL
1. Evie

Secrets are bad luck.....

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or any of the character other then EVIE!!!!!!!

Evie breathed in the fresh salty air as she stood at the helm of her ship The Queen Death. Her destination was Port Royal where our adventure is to begin.

Commodore James Norrington. A fine upstanding gentlemen of Port Royal. Honorable to the British Empire and a racist againest any pirate. A fine man for young maidens to dream upon. Difficult exterior but inside very much a teddy bear with very little patience. He enjoyed his life very much.

Even though he had been rejected by the govenors daughter he still kept his head up tall protecting Port Royal againest danger. He would never have guessed that Evie was that danger.

_Flashback_

_"When I grow up James I am going to be a pirate and sail throughout the world pillaging and plundering", 12 year old Evelyn Norrington said to her older brother James. James was six years older then his younger sister and had just joined the British Navy. _

_"Very funny Evie, you a pirate? Anyone would be able to arrest you if you became a pirate. Plus you should not say such disgusting things. You are a lady and pirates are nothing but evil vermin who should be disposed of in these waters", as James stopped his walk along the beach with his sister to stare at the ocean._

_"You know James you always had perfect timing when it came to ruining such a wonderful moment", answering sarcastically towards her brother remarks._

_"I very well could be a pirate if I worked hard at it", putting her hands on her hips getting her brothers attention._

_James only smirked in her direction and continued walking leaving his sister their screaming at him._

But Norrington had not talked to his sister for years. It had been 7 years since he had last talked to his sister. He was 27 when he had left for Jamaica while Evie was only 20 years old. His mother already looking for a husband for her daughter. James constantly wrote to his sister and mother but from what his mother had written Evie had left to become a pirate.

James became mortified for weeks on end about his sister but after time passed he slowly forgot about what she had done. He wondered where she was once in a while, thinking perhaps she was at the end of a noose already or perhaps sailing the ocean doing god knows what.

But what he did know is that he loved his sister no matter what even if she did deserve a short drop to a sudden stop. She had made a promise that she would be a pirate and he guessed that she had. But he wondered. Well he would not have to wonder much longer for the secret that he had kept for so long would soon come out.

Well that was my first chapter!! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!! ENJOY PEOPLE!!!


	2. Move on

Chapter 2. Move on

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or any of the characters other then Evie.

Evie stood there at the helm of the "Queen Death" deep in thought wondering how James was going to react when he would her. To be thruthful she had missed her brother dearly and was more then readly to make amends with him.

"I hope he got my letter", murmering to herself watching her crew working aboard the ship setting her towards Port Royal.

_Flashback._

_"Mother why now, please mother??!", as Evie sat their crying into her mothers shoulder. Her mother lay in bed barely alive but holding her daughters hand with every ounce of strenght. Maggie sighed at the site of her courageous daughter weeping over her."Darling it is my time. You know that I am an old woman. I need to move on with myself", she whispered in soothing voice._

_Evie raised her bloodshot eyes to look at her mother."No mother we can make you betterI promise you cannot die I will not allow it", grabbing her mothers hand tightly once again tears running down her red cheeks. Maggie sighed once again at her daughters stubborness. "Evie, my dearest star please just do me one favor", as she felt her self going imencly tierd."Go to James and tell him you love him and that you are still his sister in his eyes. Promise me Evelyn.....promise me". Evie sat their holding her mothers limp hand in her own crying herself to sleep near her mothers body._

_When she had awaken she was found in her bed wrapped up in blankets. "The servants had probably taken me away. Oh mother...........I promise I will find James and make him understand". Standing up she walked over to her desk pulling out a clean sheet of paper she began writing a letter to her brother telling him what had happened and that she would be coming to visit. _

_She knew James would not be able to attend their mothers buriel for he was at a long distance and by his position in the Navy their would be no way to leave._

_A week had passed and Evie with friends and family watched Magdalene Norrington was buried besides her husband. Evie had not shed a tear for she could not shed no more. She was comforted and felt at peace knowing that her mother was happy in heaven with father. A few days later she was on her ship waiting to arrive in Port Royal. I would at least take a month to reach their destination but she knew that James would be ready to see her. What she did not know was that her letter had gotten lost and was somewhere in Asia by now._

A month had passed and they had been sailing through the Carribean. It was a beautiful site, the clear waters, the salty air, and the warm sun. They would reach Port Royal at about nightfall and she knew that at all cost she would have to keep her ship safe. She was well known about how pirates were treated in these waters if caught.

"Mr. Cramer could you come up here", as she stood besides the helm smiling as the warm sun beat upon her skin. Mr. Cramer was a long time friend of her's and her second in comand. "Is their anway we can hid "The Queen Death" from snooping eyes?"

"Aye Capt'n their be a cove not far from where we be heading. Me and the men can hide her and we can takes the rafts and get to Port Royal tha way. The bloody Navy will never even think of lookin fer her there".

"Alright we'll hide her in the cove. None of the men are to leave until night fall when we will not be seen. Is that understood?"

"Aye Capt'n it is", as he left to inform the rest of the crew the plan of how they were to get to Port Royal and what the captain's orders. Evie stood at the helm as she began humming a shanty at the excitement of seeing her brother after so many years.

I JUST WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Party

Chapter 3

The Party

I couldn't help myself so I wrote some more!! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! ENJOY I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC. I only own Evie

Most of Port Royal was in an uproar. Today was the Governors 52nd birthday and people were on pins and needles making everything splendid for the governor and his friends. Boy was their party in for a treat.

It was night by the time they had arrives in Port Royal. The city was lit up with colors. "Looks like Tortuga but much more classier", as her mates and her rowed their way to the docks keeping as quite as possible.

"I wonder what all the hubbub is about", as the crew had already left for the pubs running like glee children. She asked a passing person what was going on. "Why today is the Governor's birthday", as she left quickly realizing she was talking to a pirate.

"Hmmm...a party. Yup James will be their with a bloody pole up his arse looking high and mighty", giggling to herself as she ran to the Manor. She sneaked in through an upstairs window.

She entered the party room and immediately she was looked at. "Probably the jester", a few woman murmured to themselves. Evie only rolled her eyes and began squeezing herself through people. "Bloody ell this looks like that crazy arse naked party down in Fiji cept no one's naked", as she began calling out James name. "James Norrington? Anyone James Norrington? I'll start taking numbers!" as she continued calling out.

"I must say governor smashing party that ye 'ave ere", said Jack Sparrow trying to get drunk on the wine. "Tis a shame though that ye have no rum". After his help of the Black Pearl, Jack was welcomed back into Port Royal with clemency. The Governor was still uneasy but he trusted Jack enough to stay in his home and not take anything.

"Rum is for vile and disgusting people such as yourself Sparrow", as he glared at Jack. Jack glared back, "That's Capt'n Jack Sparrow to ye Commodore". Elizabeth came between them. "Now boys calm down, no fighting". Elizabeth and Will weren't engaged yet. They were still waiting.

"Yes please gentleman I would like to enjoy a nice party if you two don't mind", Governor Swann said giving them evil looks. "James? James Norrington? People I am looking for a James Norrington?"

James stopped and looked around. "I know that voice anywhere", as the others looked at James strangely. Evie struggled and finally made it through. She finally say her brother and felt her heart grow with happiness. "James it is so good to see you again", as she smiled at her brother. James stood their in shock and did the only thing he could do at the moment. He passed out.

Jack started cracking up like a maniac as people began surrounding James worried but James started to come through.

Jack looked up, "Evie pet?", being shocked beyond belief. "Jack", as she ran over hopped over her brothers body and jumped on Jack kissing him like a wild animal. James again passed out.

HEHE!! POOR JAMES!! SO IT WOULD SEEM THAT JACK AND EVIE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER BEFORE!!!


	4. The Past

Chapter 4

The Past

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or any of the characters other then Evie. HEHE!! It would seem that my reviewers liked how Jack and Evie had known each other in the past well you are going to find out how they met.

James had passed out again as he saw his baby sister launch on Jack literally sucking his face off. James turned away from the site seeing darkness.

Jack and Evie had finally stopped kissing as Jack couldn't help grinning non stop as his delectable cupcake had returned. All of a sudden Jack stopped grinning looked down at James then turned to Evie. "Evie darlin I want ya to run to the Black Pearl and hide in my bed until the cost is clear", as he started shoving butt out through the front door.

"Jaacccckkkk....Its okay that's my brother", as she pointed at James unconscious on the floor as women surrounded him trying to revive him. Jacks eyes widened like saucers. "That's yer brother?"

Evie shook her head, "Aye that be him". Jack started panicking and began picking up bottles of wine into his jacket. "I'm a dead man, I am a dead man but I was a lucky man", as he looked over Evie's body once more remembering. He smirked to himself.

"Jack yer not a dead man", as she took Jacks hand in hers as Gilette and a few soldiers took James body back to the fort. Jack and Evie followed though Jack began whining that the Commodore was going to kill him.

Evie just snorted but followed. When they had reached James room they entered it. Gilette already on guard attack. "Sparrow and.....whoever you are you are not allowed in here", as he pulled out his sword.

"I'm here to see him", as she shrugged her head towards the Commodore. She walked over to his body and sat down next to him. "James wake up, Wake up you loser".

James moaned but kept his eyes closed praying that his sister was a figment of his imagination. When he felt a slap on his face he knew she was for real. "Gilette shoot me, Shoot me in the head right now", as he tried to sit up his head aching. "Should I kick these two out Sir?".

"Kick out Sparrow if you want", as the guards began manhandling him. "Nope sorry boys Sparrow belongs to me", taking his hair and dragging him over to a seat. "Pet tha really hurt", as Jack rubbed his head wincing.

"Evie what are you doing here and how do you know Sparrow?", as he finally could sit up and stare at his sister without getting dizzy. She had changed much since he last saw her. She was darker probably because of being under the sun so long. Her hair was longer and a bit lighter. She had grown some but she was still his sister.

"James didn't you get my letter?"

"What letter Evie?", so lost in his thoughts. "The letter stating that I was going to come visit you. James don't you know? Mother died". Everything grew silent around them.

"How long", feeling tears coming to his eyes. Evie sighed deeply, "About a month or so. She knew it was her time so I stayed by her side until the end".

James sighed also but knew that his mother was happy in heaven with their father. James shook his head but then looked at Sparrow. The rest of the soldiers looked on curious beyond belief. Their Commodore had a sister who was a pirate.

"How do you know Sparrow here Evie", glaring at Jack with hate. Jack just wiggled his fingers back at James smiling. "Well...." as the soldiers all moved in closer to listen. _"These men are disgusting" she thought to herself_. "I met Jack in France where we became friends but we went our separate ways.

"I met Jack again...", as she began hesitating knowing that when her brother heard this he would blow a fuse. "I met him in Fiji at this large celebration party that was being held". "AhemnakedpartyAhem", as Jack coughed. James eyes became slits as the soldiers once again got closer to listen to details.

Inwardly Jack was laughing like crazy. Evie continued, "Well me and Jack always had this sort of connection and....."

"And I luv her", Jack butted in standing tall puffing his chest out. Evie smiled and hugged Jack around the waist. She turned her head to look at James. "He was my first James and at that unbelievable orgasmic moment I knew that I loved him with all my heart",smiling once again as she and Jack kissed each other passionately.

The soldiers sat their smiling thinking dirty thoughts while James stood their hyperventilating. A knock came from the door as the Governor, Elizabeth and Will had entered staring at Jack and Evie kissing in the middle of the room the soldiers watching and James hyperventilating.

"Is everything alright", the Governor asked as James starting shaking.

HEHE!! WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT!! I LOVE TO TORTURE THE COMMODORE!! I REALLY JUST CAN'T HELP IT!!! REVIEW!! AND THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS WHO ARE READING MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. LET ME KILL HIM

Chapter 5

I'LL KILL HIM

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or any of the characters other then Evie!! SO GLAD U LIKE MORE STORY!! MORE CRAZINESS AND NORRY TORTURE TO COME!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Governor Swann stood with his daughter Elizabeth and her hubby Will as I would like to call him. They were shocked beyond belief. Norrington looked like he was about to loose it, Jack and some woman we're kissing like ravenous wolves and Norrington's soldiers stood their watching them kiss.

Before anyone knew it James snapped. He growled like a wild animal and went to attack Jack. Gilette and the others grabbed James held him back before he cause any bodily damaged. "LET ME AT HIM!", James continued to scream.

"LET ME JUST BREAK SOMETHING. SNAP HIS HEAD OR SOMETHING!! I PROMISE IT WILL BE QUICK AND PAINLESS!!!!", as his wig started falling off making him look like an idiot as his face turned blue trying to get some part of Jack.

Jack licked his lips and for the first time actually felt scared. Bending over he whispered into Evie's ear, "Pet I think yer brother had finally lost 'is marbles", rolling his eyes and pointing at James as he continued screaming bloody murder.

If you looked close enough you could swear that James was foaming at the mouth like a dog. Evie nodded her head as she continued to stare at her brother, "I think we may have angered him Jack".

"We better not tell him anything else other then when he's drunk or unconscious", as other memories passed through his head that would make James go to the looney bin if he found out. Again Evie nodded. "Perhaps if he is in a finer mood we'll tell him some day".

"James calm down please?", as she walked over to her brother and hugged him tightly. "Who is this woman Commodore?", the Governor asked. The moment Evie was in his arms he had calmed down immediately but he still had plans as to kill Jack. "This is my sister Evelyn Norrington".

"Tis a pleasure to meet you", nodding her head to all of them. James turned her around and stared deeply into her eyes. "Evie I want to know everything right now". Evie gulped deeply. Jacks eyebrows raised immediately to his bandanna and began looking around the room for a way out. He was surrounded and had no where to go.

_"Well I always knew I was a dead man", as he thought to himself sitting in a chair near Evie._ "Well James you always knew I wanted to be a pirate?", as the Governor, Will, and Elizabeth sat down also to hear this. "Well I became one, I became Captain of "The Queen Death", stating proudly. James began moaning in his head.

The Queen Death was one of the most wanted pirate ships in the entire Spanish main and his sister was the Captain of it. "_Wonderful how can my day get any worst", thinking to himself sarcastically._ "And well as I said I met Jack in France and we became friends and well we saw each other in Fiji and we got drunk......."

"No more please", he continued moaning. A few seconds later he continued. "Well why did you stop?", looking up from his hands. "But you just told me to stop".

"I never said such a thing". Evie looked over to Jack who began rolling his eyes and moving his hand near his head. Then he made a hanging gesture. Evie smiled at Jacks silliness. "Well we made love in Fiji", as her eyes glazed over smiling at the memories.

Jack smiled also happily remembering also. James snorted moaning once again. "Did mother know?" Evie hesitated, "Yes James she knew". James lifted his head from his hands his jaw hanging open. "She wanted to know what happened and other things and she was very happy for me", smiling back at Jack. Jack winked at her his toothy grin shining.

Elizabeth cut in, "James I never knew you had a sister. Oh well welcome to Port Royal Evelyn I hope you enjoy your visit", grinning at Evie already liking her. Evie smiled back as James sat their in complete shock that his mother had been happy that her daughter had been deflowered by a pirate.

HEHE!! I HAD TO HAVE DEFLOWERED SOMEWHERE! PRICELESS MOMENT RIGHT THEIR EVERYONE!! LOL!!


	6. Sex novels have nothing on this

Chapter 6

Sex novels have nothing on this.....

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or any of the characters other then EVIE!!!!!! HEHE!!!!!!!! I LOVE JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So you told our mother that you had made love with a pirate?", as he continuing groaning. "Why must you make it sound so horrible James?", putting her hands on her waist. "Because you slept with a pirate!", whining like a little girl. "Mother knew I loved him before she died and she gave me her blessing!",walking over to Jack grabbing his arm.

Jack stood their twitching as everyone stared at him. Its like when you get arrested and the cops put you under the light making you sweat while they drink water in front of you to refresh themselves. It was nerve-racking. The Governor cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should return to the party and then we can have this matter settled", as Elizabeth ran over grabbed Evie's hand dragging her while Jack ran after Will not wanting to be left behind with Norrington and his groupies.

The party had continued like nothing happened. Will and Jack stood talking with each other quietly as Jack continually tried to get drunk while staring at Evie smiling joyously. "You love her don't you Jack", sipping his champagne. "Aye Will I do, and ya know what she's gonna be me wife. But I 'ave to wait for the opportune moment", as Will patted Jack on the back while thinking about how much he wanted to get to know this girl which seemed to be the love of his life.

James kept staring at Jack waiting to ambush him when he was alone to beat him and leave him somewhere poor and naked or dead at least. Elizabeth and Evie unlike the others were talking about things that should not have been talked about women but oh well. "We were on a beach and before I know it he starts kissing me", as her and Elizabeth giggled. "I felt like one of those virgins in those dirty books asking their strong masculine lover to impale them with their swords", as she grabbed her chest breathing deeply.

"Where did you do it", making notes in her head about Will and her and their honeymoon. Even if Will didn't propose yet she knew he would. "Well remember that Fiji party that we where talking about?" Elizabeth nodded her head as some woman passed by and she smiled. "Well I was their for this large sort of celebration to their gods and it was like Tortuga but everyone got naked", as she became excited. "And what happened was that I ran into Jack and he looked so amazing", breathing deeply again through her nostrils. "He was so beautiful like sex god and I knew I had to have him and deep down he felt the same about me", smiling again.

"Well before I know it he picks me up in his arms and carries me away to the beach. He laid me down and he growled and I mean he growled like a beast", as she giggled as Elizabeth giggled also. They were acting like naughty school girls but who cared.

"And before I knew it we made love............Then we couldn't get enough of each other so we went back to the Pearl and we shagged like rabbits", as Elizabeth's eyes widened. "But it wasn't just lust Elizabeth, every time we made love again it was like we could never let go", as she stopped smiling.

"But what happened?", she asked quietly. Evie looked up from her hands. "I would have given anything to have stayed with him but I couldn't plus I received a message about mum so I had to leave. Deep down I think I hurt Jack by leaving him but I never wanted to".

"I think he knows Evie and deep down I think he really loves you", as she hugged Evie. Evie smiled back. "So how long have you and Jack know each other?" , Evie thought deeply, "Probably about 2 years give or take".

"So where did you meet Jack?", as Elizabeth sipped her wine feeling a sort of warmth come over her. "Well I met Jack about 2 years ago in Paris, France. He was on another pillaging escapade and we met in a pub. I was beating the crap out of a man for touching me arse and somehow he thought I was cute till I threatened to cut off his Jack jr. But slowly and slowly throughout the night we chatted. And for 4 months we stayed in Paris just so we could be around each other. But we had to go our separate ways".

"But then Fiji and we couldn't stay away from each other", grinning over her glass. Elizabeth smiled over her glass also. "A virgin pure as the driven snow", as the girls giggled to themselves.

WELL YOU GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! LOL! HOPE YOU LIKED!!!!!!!!


	7. The Laws of Attraction

Chapter 7

Rules in the Law of attraction

SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN TAKING ME FOREVER!! SCHOOL IS EVIL!! I AM UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN!! HAVE MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Evie had left Elizabeth to herself to mingle with other guests. Evie decided to mingle with other guest called family herself, so the piratess went over to her brother and stood besides him, studying his frowned face and his clenched jaw. "Well James, I take it this must of come as a shock to you", she said softly, while placing her hand on his arm. But James just continued to ignore her, his icy eyes were focused on the glass he was holding as her swirled the wine around in the caulker, praying that the movement would hypnotize him and take him away to a tranquil place where his baby sister was still innocent and proper and the only pirates in her life would be the ones in the books that she used to read when she was just a sweet little girl. "You can't ignore me forever you know?!", she snapped as she tugged on the helm of his jacket.

But James didn't reply, he just stood there staring straight into his glass. Evie sighed, "James I know you're mad at me and you are mad about my interest in Jack.....' absentmindedly her eyes scanned the room and found Jack; he was standing near the buffet, busy biting a piece of a gold statue to check its authenticity , and then she saw him shove the item into his jacket, while he gazed around making sure his actions remained unnoticed to the people surrounding him. As his dark eyes met hers, he winked at her and licked his lips seductively.

Evie held her erupting giggle to herself. Then the familiar voice of her brother broke the special moment with Jack, so her eyes met James' cold ones. "Oh no Evie, I am not mad..........I'm furious", as an ominous vein began popping out of his forehead again. A butler had passed by and James picked up another glass of wine and chugged it. "I would say that I would never had expected a visit like this from my sister", as he picked up another glass and chugged it as fast as he had drowned the prior one.

"James are you purposely trying to get yourself drunk?", as she spoke in awe, watching her brother chug the wine as if it were water. James just ignored her and noticed a woman in the crowed of people. Her long curled black hair pulled in a large green bow matching her emerald dress, her olive skin dark and smooth, her large black almond shaped eyes wandering around the crowd.

Evie noticed James was staring approvingly at the female. She smirked, "You like her James?", as James snorted into his glass choking. "Evie what are you talking about?", trying to contain embarrassment. "That pretty little Spanish girl standing over there....all by herself....looking so lonesome", she whispered. "You should go talk to her", determinately grabbing hold of James' hand to take him over to the girl.

"What?!!" No!! Evie are you mad? Wait.....don't answer that", getting out of her grasp. Evie huffed. "James I saw you looking at her! You should at least go and introduce yourself".

"No I will not Evie, she probably already has thousands of suitors at her beck and call", turning away taking another glass of champagne to drink. Evie just sighed and shook her head but as luck would have it James didn't have to go to the girl - the girl came to him. "Buenas noches senor", he voice sounding like warm velvet, thick and rich. James once again choked on his drink as he slowly turned around to find the woman that he had been admiring talking to him.

Evie left silently, trying not to break the moment, but she hesitated for a moment and turned around so she could study the woman's profile. That Spanish woman looked awfully familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Walking over to Jack he immediately took her into his arms and held her close to him as he quietly sniffed her hair, breathing in her scent, the scent he had missed for so many weeks "Jack.....?"

"Mmmm..........yes pet?", slowly running his hands up and down her arms. "See that Spanish woman that James is talking to over there?" Jack stopped right then and there. He looked over to where Evie pointed to. "Shocking.......", he grinned. "Usually when I hear the word woman and Norrington combined in one sentence my laughter is triggered. Since I don't believe our dear Commodore can be socially involved with the finer gender in that way. Usually he's left by the woman and all there's left for our dear Commodore to do is roll over, wallow in his self pity, and cry himself to sleep at night......." as he smirked.

Evie sighed, "Jack you're so mean, you forget he IS my brother!" she slapped his arm to regain his attention. "What I meant was, that Spanish woman, doesn't she look familiar to you?" Jack squinted his eyes and looked at the woman, deep in thought. "Pet, ya don't expect me to remember all of the women I had throughout ma years, or do you? I mean, my list of woman could very likely be even longer than my list of crimes.....", grinning as memories evolved in his head.

Evie hit Jacks arm a bit more forcefully this time, "No you idiot! I meant have you ever seen her before? I feel like I've seen her before somewhere but I can't put my finger on it", staring at her brother and this woman get along. Jack began rubbing her arms once again, "Pet, forget about yer brother, forget about the woman, it's just ya and me now, just you and ole Jack.....", Evie had to suppress a giggled when Jack pinched her bottom.

James at the other hand, was having an inner debate, since he didn't know what to say to this woman, he was struck by her beauty and her eyes gave him back the shyness he had overcome, since he was little. He felt his cheeks flourish when she looked at him and just when he was contemplating what to say, she spoke. "Well are you going to say something, Senor or this the whole night?" James cleared his throat, took another sip of champagne to boost his self-esteem, and talked, though his voice let him down every once and a while, "Good evening my lady. I hope you are enjoying the party?"

"Oh yes Commodore this party has been very enjoyable, and the present company is very promising.....", as she took a glass of champagne off the tray the servant presented her also. "Wait......how did you know I was the Commodore?"

"Well, Commodore many ladies have told me about you so I decided to see for myself if everything they have said is true", as James got lost in her smoky chocolate eyes, "Well, milady', he said while his ego was stroked. 'That depends on what you have heard......"

"That you are going to wipe out every pirate in the entire ocean, and that you are a brave and good man, who has fought and defeated undead", she said smiling at him.

James' eyes lit up after hearing what she had just said. It was all true according to him and he felt shiny and warm inside. The fact that he could hear admiration in her voice only added to that. It was nice, very nice actually. "Yes it is all true", as he tried not to smile.

But the woman saw straight pass him. "May I be so bold as to enquire what be the name of such a fair lady?", James said, starting to feel the affects of the alcohol take its toll on him.

"Mi nombre es Liliana Marquez, Senor", she giggled as James kissed her hand. Though it really wasn't necessary, since he was to do that in the beginning, but now as his mind started fogging due to the consumed alcohol, he shoved manners to the back of his mind, _oh what the hell_. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Marquez" James looked up from her hand and looked past her for a moment only to find Jack Sparrow and his sister cuddling and whispering in each others ears.

_"Why that little bastard, fondling my sister like that in public!!! They should be ashamed of themselves!!!!! Their acting like children!!!!", as James once again starting freaking out as he remembered everything that happened back in the fort rush back into his mind._

"Commodore?", James was broken out of his thoughts by Liliana's velvety voice. "Oh I am most sorry Liliana", as he began apologizing. "No it is perfectly fine Commodore.....why don't we go for a walk, I've heard the Governor's gardens are divine.......", as she elegantly took his arm and led him outside into the cool crisp air.

WOOHOO!! FINALLY! OH TO EVERYONE I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!! I HAVE A BETA!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!! MY DEAREST FRIEND DUTCHESS OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKES OUT HORN AND STARTS PLAYING IT SO EXCITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STARTS DOING THE MOON WALK OKAY I GOTTA CALM DOWN!! HEHE!! OKAY READ AND REVIEW!! AND ME AND MY "BETA" WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!


	8. Damn Woman

Chapter 8

Damn woman

HEHE! I LOVE MY BETA OH SO MUCH! DUTCHESS OF DOOM KICKS BUTT! WITHOUT HER MY STORIES WOULD SUCK!! LOL! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!

I do not own POTC or any of the characters other then Liliana and Evie

Commodore James Norrington and Liliana left the party enjoying a nice quiet walk beneath the twilight of the silver moon. The sound of the crashing waves could be heard and seagulls squealed in the distance.

They strolled inside a rose maze together, Liliana walked besides James, a proper distance between the two. She was calm and smiling up at the Commodore, who in return gave the woman a warm smile. Liliana stopped every once in a while to smell the delicate scent of the roses.

James just stood there admiring her beauty and her figure in the shadows. The moonlight lit her and gave her something surreal. Although, he thought, that could also be due to all the champagne and wine he had drowned.

"So Commodore...you must tell me. Do you enjoy your life? Catching all of those evil pirates and protecting this lovely island?", her voice was honey to his ears. James blushed but he hid it well enough to answer back proudly, "Yes I do Miss. Marquez. This is my life and I live it out protecting the innocent and all those in dire need of safety against such ruffians like pirates". Liliana just smiled back handing her champagne to Norrington. "I do not think I can drink anymore. May you take my glass?", her large innocent eyes encouraging him to do so.

James just nodded and began taking small sips of the sweet wine letting it warm him over. "Commodore? I was wondering if we could take a small walk around Port Royal?", linking her arm with his and gently pulling him out of the rose maze and onto the cobbled streets of Port Royal."Well....wouldn't you wish to return to the party Miss. Marquez?", feeling slightly light headed and nervous. "Not at all Commodore. I believe the fresh air and brisk walk will do us good", as she continued to pull him away into the street.

"Alright.....", taking another sip of his wine. Already he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol on  
him. Everything looked irregular to him and inside he felt quite joyous  
for no reason exactly.

He noticed even through his drunken stupor that is was immensely quiet and nobody could be seen. It couldn't have been that late could it? He felt uneasy knowing that he had a maiden with him and that he was quite drunk and couldn't handle a sword at the moment if something were to happen. In the pit of his stomach he felt worried.

In the meantime Jack and Evie were kissing passionately in the empty hallway as the music from the partydrummed on but they didn't notice. All they noticed were the two of them and where their hands were going to travel next. All of a sudden Evie stopped, breaking her lips free from the breathtaking kiss "Jack, we really shouldn't be doing this. We're guests-' "But pet....it's every pirate's dream ta do it in the governors household", he spoke hoarsely as he grabbed her shirt again an tried desperately to pull it up. She slapped his eager hands away, "Jack I'm worried......". Jack stopped what he was doing and looked up to study her face. "Darlin' wuts wrong?", he cupped her troubled face into his hands gently and looked in her eyes.

"My brother...", she spoke, her voice like a whisper. As Jack heared this he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"No Jack!", she sighed, slapping his arm. "This is serious...that woman that my brother left with… I think I know who she is and I don't like the idea he's out there alone with her right now. This is what I want you to do.", she spoke determined and persistent. "I want you to go out to where ever she has taken him, find James and bring him back". Jack just stood there leaning against the wall, while he give her a lazy look. She HAD to be kidding her… she was going to decline a night of good fondling and steamy whatnot just for him to find Norrington?!?!?

"I'm serious Jack!", she hissed, tucking his sleeve to regain his attention. "I think James is in danger especially since the man is bloody drunk". The only thing Jack did to reply was shrug his shoulders. "Pet...", he said gently, "Listen luv, I'm going to explain this to you again… Evie, your brother is the bloody Commodore!", his hands waved around her face as if the statement alone was not enough. "It's not everyday that he actually has an attractive woman who is winking at him wanting to get a little  
frisky...", as his fingers slowly slid up Evie's shoulder, tracing her bare collarbone.

Evie smiled at Jack as he grinned back at her happily thinking her could distract her from the subject. But his happy bubble burst as Evie frowned at Jack as soon as she realized what he was actually up to. "NO! Jack this is serious! You HAVE to go find him!" When he still wouldn't give in, she pouted her red lips and batted her eyelashes, "Please Jack...? Please go find James and make sure he's not hurt", she licked her lips seductively, knowing she could win him over.

He sighed heavily "What do I get if I do yer bloody deed? I mean you're askin' me to leave you behind, while ye look good enough to eat with a spoon…. Or with me bare hands fer that matter", Evie smiled, knowing she had almost won him over and slowly walked up to Jack wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her leg around his waist. "Think this Jack.....but in  
the bathtub, no clothes.. just you and me, water and steam…", she spoke slowly as she whispered in his ear.

Jacks eyes widened at Evie's bold kinkiness, "Alrighty pet! I will bring back yer brother and after that you and I are taking a LONG bath", speeding out of the hallway through the large crowd and out the doors, he shoved a fat woman to the side.

"MOVE IT WOMAN I'M GETTING SOME SOON!!!!", the woman looked appalled and gave Jack a disgraceful look.

Meanwhile James and Liliana walked down the street. The more James drank from his champagne glass the more he felt the intoxication take over. Liliana just smiled in his direction leading him over to a dark alley. James leaned against the stone wall staring at Liliana and seeing 4 of her. Slowly Liliana began unlacing the front of her dress.

Although James Norrington appeared to be a cold, cool man, he was just like any other man and couldn't help reacting to the undressing woman in front of him… He couldn't keep her eyes off her two now naked beauties when all of a sudden he was hit forcefully in the  
face.

James fell to the floor unconscious as Liliana stood over him grinning. Quickly she began to work taking his jacket, his, pocket watch, anything of value.....which was everything. By the time she was finished James laid there naked as the day he was born leaning up against a chicken rate.

If Jack was there he would say the chicken was traumatized beyond belief at the sight that he saw of the naked James Norrington."Not bad Commodore...not bad at all", as Liliana walked away carrying his possessions laughing. And it would have to be our hero Jack Sparrow to find him.

Stumbling across the alley he saw a figure lying in the shadows. He decided to go investigate it. And when he finally saw what lay ahead of the magical rainbow..........He screamed. He screamed and squealed like a girl and he turned away, "OH MY BLOODY GOD!! MY EYES!! I THINK I'VE GONE BLIND!!", as he lost control of himself, he fell against the wall holding himself up as nightmarish sorts of Norry nakedfluttered through his head.

He gulped, "I cannot do this.....Evie has to be shitting me.......that fucking chick left him here and stole his clothes", as Jack laughed at how sad it was that James got his ass kicked by a girl. He sighed, "Ican't do this...I just can't do this...", but then he thought about Evie and her offer of having crazy bathtub sex with him...... Was shagging her in the bathtub worth having to see her brother naked?..................He shuddered at the mere thought of the naked Commodore, but then Jack Sparrow pulled himself together.

"A man has to do what a man has to do". He turned around slowly and got to work. That night Captain Jack Sparrow did one of the most scary and frightful things a man could do. One of the things no man should ever have to go through…

MUAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!! WELL I FINALLY UPDATED! POOR JACK! GOTTA HELP NAKED, UNCONSCIOUS NORRY!!!!!!MUAHHAHAHAH!!! MUCH MORE CRAZY AND SICK TWISTED IDEAS FROM ME! TILL LATER!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Will is sucked in

Chapter 9

HEY I AM BACK!! HOPE EVERYBODY IS HAVING A GREAT HOLIDAY!! MUAHAHHA!! WELL IT WOULD SEEM THAT ALOT OF YOU HATED WHAT HAPPENED TO JACK WITH NORRY BUT I KNOW THE TRUTH!! DEEP DOWN YOU LOVED IT!!! WELL GUESS WHAT? I AM GONNA GIVE YOU LOTS MORE!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! OH YEAH!

PS: IF ANYONE HERE IS A DON JUAN DEMARCO LOVER THEN YOU MUST CHECK OUT THE STORY I HAVE CO WRITED WITH MY FRIEND LAUREN! TO FIND THE STORY JUST LOOK UNDER "Jack'sRumFloozies"

Will is sucked in...

"Okay Jack...as long as ye don't touch anything everything will be okay", Jack mumbled to himself as he lifted James up slowly. Already he felt nauseous and wished to drop James. But Jack wasn't all too sure it was a good idea to do something like that and break poor naked Norry's head.

"Goddamnit he weighs a lot...", as Jack started dragging James out of the alley. He had put his coat over James just in case they happened to run into some people that they did not want to run into. Frankly Jack Sparrow wouldn't want to run into anyone or anything at this particular moment and in this particular state. If anyone would see him with the Commodore, oh well, he could already hear the rumours in his mind. The infamouse Captain Jack Sparrow, dragging a stark naked Commodore through a dark alley in the night....Oh, no, that couldn't be good.

Anything was possible in gossipers minds. Jack wasn't sure what he was to do. He couldn't just take Norrington back to the manor. Although the party could be over by now, he guessed, but he didn't want to take the chance. Besides that, he didn't feel like breaking his back over this naval bastard. Even if it was Evie's brother! No, he would just have to take him to the Smithy until he would be able to sort this out.

So off they were on their journey to the smithy. A naked unconscious man, dragged by a gorgeous man who passionately craved to be unconscious. A few minutes later they had finally reached their destination. Jack thanked whoever was up there for helping him make this journey quick. And also thanking him/her/it that they had not run into anyone.

Jack banged on the door quickly with the heel of his boots, since James started to slip through his arms. After a few minutes which seemed like an eternity to Jack, the doors had opened. "Well, well, well.." the blacksmith mumbledbut Jack cut him of instantly, "Will! So good your here!", as Jack shoved pass Will who was staring wide eyed at Jack. "Jack what is going on here??!", he stammered as he gazed at the naked Norrington. "What have you done to him?!!??", as Jack leaned James against the donkey.

"You know William it wouldn't kill ye to help me would it?!", as James started falling over again and Jack quickly reached out and helped him back up. "And I did nuthin' to the bloody idiot! A bloody woman did that to him!",the mere image of the scene that had led to Norrington's downfall sparked Jack's laughter, so he again dropped James on the floor.

"A woman did that to him....You don't think they did......... you-know-what to him, do you?", as Will stared uncertainly at James with a raised eyebrow. "Well William, the woman had to be very desperate and retarded to turn to this...", as he lightly shoved James in the stomach with the tip of his boot.

"Well, anyways, great to see ye old chap, but I really must be off!", Jack rambled as he started to run for the door, but Will grabbed him by the arm, before he could reach it. "OH NO! You are not leaving him in that condition here with me!", as Jack tried tried to break free, with all his mught but his escape attempts were futile. Jack rubbed his head and thought, "For dear William being such a pansy he has a pretty strong grip.

"Will just cover him with hay and let him sleep if off, when ever he decides to wake up he can go back home and take care of himself! But ye see, I have his beautiful, and very willing sister, waiting for me in the Governors home. She is in the tub eager to have sweet bubbly sex with me! SO IF YOU DO NOT MIND GET YOUR BLODDY BLACKSMITH PAWS OFF ME!!!". Again, Jack's pleading was of no use. Will would simply not let go.

"No Jack..she can wait! We have to help the Commodore and find out what happened to him..", as Jack glared murderously at Will. "I really do not give a flying fuck what happened to Norry!". The venomous glance Jack gave Will, was returned by a very dark look from William. They pretty much had a glaring contest from that point on.

Will sighed. "Come on Jack. At least stay for a while and we can try to find out what happened to him", as Jack shook his head and sighed. "I'm turning soft.....That's what Norrington women will do to a man."

"Alright fine. We'll wake him up and I can go back to Evie", as he kept apologizing to Evie in his mind. _"Pet I am so, so, so sorry! God I want to be there and play with you and the bubbles but your stupid brother is keeping me away from my happiness with you! Please pet DO NOT GO ON WITHOUT ME!! YOU HEAR ME!!! DO NOT!!! I AM WARNING YOU!!! THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY IF YOU DO!!!!!!!"_

"Jack?", as Will noticed Jack glaring at the ceiling. Jack seemed to not hear Will as Jack continued glaring at the ceiling. "JACK SNAP OUT OF IT!", as Jack finally noticed Will yelling at him. "No need to shout mate", as he helped Will to drag Jame's over to the chair. They had finally sat him down.

Jame's sat there his head bobbing to the side. Laying there naked the only form of clothing that was protecting Jack's and Will's eyes from the horrible sight, was Jack's jacket. "God, I am going to hav'ta wash that thing forever....or maybe.....I should burn it..", Jack mumbled. Will patted Norrington on the side of his face, "Jack help me wake him up".

"Will you don't pet the bloody man! What'll happen if the bastard wakes up liking it, eh? Ever come ta think of that?" Jack strolled over, shoved Will aside and slapped Jame's firmly in the face. "JACK!", Will shouted with exasperation. Jack turned over grinning at Will. "What Norry don't know won't hurt him, Will", as Jack slapped James once again in the face. Nothing. James was really knocked out hard.

Jack stood up and cracked his knuckles. "The third times the charm", as Jack punched Jame's in the face. Jame's fell out of the chair as Will yelled. "OH MY GOD!! HE IS GOING TO ARREST YOU AND TAKE HIS SISTER AWAY FROM YOU WHEN HE NOTICES WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIS FACE!!!", seeing how the Commodore's face already was slowly swelling up.

Jack just shrugged. "I'll lie...very good at that, ye know?", as Will rolled his eyes. Then they heard it. The unconscious figure of Jame's Norrington moaned. Jack and Will grew silent. Once again he moaned and before they knew it the supposed unconscious figure of Jame's Norrington tried to stand up.

But what was especially bad was that Jack's jacket slipped away from James' body, so when the Commodore stood up.....well, let's just say that he wasn't the only thing that stood up. Poor Jack and Will.....

At that very moment Will screamed and turned away holding his breath. While Jack just like before, clamped his hands tightly over his eyes, "Will...I think me eyes are bleeding! Norrington put some bloody clothes on man! Your gonna kill everybody present!!!" At this moment, Norrington rubbed his eyes, and looked around.

He was at first unsure of what was going on but as he finally got over the dizziness he came to realize that he was in the Blacksmiths to find Turner and Sparrow turned away terrified. "What are they doing?" Then he felt a draft, but ignored it. "Where was the beautiful Miss. Marquez? Had Sparrow and Turner done something to her?

Norrington heard what Jack said...."put some bloody clothes on man!", as James became confused. "What was Sparrow talking about...?", until he felt the draft again. Jame's looked down........and he screamed.

It was the scream heard around the Caribbean. Evie sat up in her bed. She had given up on waiting for Jack. "What was that?", but when nothing else could be heard so she ignored the sound and fell back to sleep. "Oh my dear god! What am I doing naked?!", as James wrapped Jack's jacket around him.

Jack and Will still turned away from him, "Well..you see Norrington, Evie got worried for you so she sent me out to find ye. SOOOOO....I found ye but ye were naked.......and that strumpe, whoever ya were with, I believe did it to ya..", as Jack twirled his thumbs. "Whatever Jack said....", as Will nodded his head.

"But what am I doing here?", looking around the dark Smithy. Anything was possible with Sparrow and Turner. Both pirate's........ "If yer thinkin what I think yer thinking then ye better stop thinkin it! We did nuffin to ye like that Commodore. I love yer sister...not ye!", as Jame's grew angry with Jack's confession.

"I found ye and I wasn't sure wut to do with ye so I took ye here until I could figure out a plan. And that is the bloody truth Norrington". Jame's sighed. He had no fact if what Sparrow said was true but it was only thing he could go on so far.

"Umm...Norrington yer not still naked are ye?", as Norrington once again got angry with Jack. "No Sparrow I am covered", as Jack and Will slowly turned around making sure. "Well we better take ye back to the Governors mansion, so Evie can stop worrying about ye", as the three of them left the Smithy back to the manor.

It was late in the night. Probably around 2 am in the morning and they were lucky. They wouldn't run into anyone or at least hopefully no one. After about a half hour they had reached the manor. Jack ruffled on the door, but the moment the sleepy servant had laid eyes on the threesome, he immediately shut the door in there faces, squealing.

"God I hate these people!", as Jack started banging on the door asking for Evie. The servant, unsure what to do, ran over to Evie's room and knocked. "Miss Evelyn, there are three men at the door, who wish to speak to you". Evie slowly got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and cursed, anything but under her breath.

"Who the bloody hell would want to talk to me at a time like this?!", as she stumbled through the hallways, walked down the stairs and finally opened the door. The image that stood in front of her that very moment would never leave her thoughts.

Her dear brother standing there half naked in Jack's jacket, and Will and Jack terrified to even look at him. "Oh lord...what happened?", she stammered, looking from James to Jack, from Jack to Will and vice versa. Jack immediately ran into her, hugging her tightly. "Jack darling, what is going on...?, as she continued to look at her brother.

Jame's sighed. "It is an immensely long story Evie", as Jame's and Will both entered the manor. Jack had not let go ever since. "Never again am I going near your brother...", he whispered in her ear. "James what did you do?", as she mouthed out her words looking angry at her brother.

"I DID NOTHING! WHY ARE YOU TAKING HIS SIDE!", as Elizabeth came down the stairs being awakened from the yelling. "What is going on here Evie?", yawning when she noticed Commodore Norrington half naked, her future fiancé continually rubbing his eyes. And Evie holding Jack as if he was a scared child, cooing in his ear.

To be continued.....

HEHE!! CRAZY NIGHT FOR POOR WILL AND JACK!! HOPEFULLY IT WON'T BE ALL THAT BAD LATER......YEAH RIGHT! LETS JUST SAY IT GETS WORST AND WORST FOR OUR HOT HEROS AND OF COARSE HEROINE!!!!! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!! JACK WILL START TO WONDER IF BEING WITH EVIE IS WORTH IT WITH THE TROUBLE SHE BRINGS!!!!!!!! THANKU MY WONDERFUL BETA!! DUTCHESS OF DOOM! WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS STORY WITHOUT HER!!!!!!!


	10. Wedding bells and meet the family

Chapter 10

Wedding bells! And meet the family

HEHE! THANKU EVERYONE FOR LIKING THAT CHAPTER! NO WORRIES ABOUT NAKED NORRY! I WILL TAKE PITY ON JACK AND WILL! WELL...OKAY A LITTLE MORE TORTURE FOR JACK! BUT HE GETS SOME HAPPY MOMENTS TOO! SO NO WORRIES! WELL READ AND REVIEW!

Elizabeth sighed"On second thought, I think I've changed my mind. I really do not wish to know", as she walked over to Will she kissed him on the cheek and went back upstairs.

Jack mumbled"Goodnight Lizzie", as Elizabeth dragged herself up the stairs mumbling to herself and shaking her head giggling.

"I don't think Elizabeth will ever look at ye the same way James", Jack added, while he continued to snuggle against Evie, once in a while he groped her. Thank gods her brother did not see or we would have another "Kill Jack session".

"So is any of ye boys willing to tell me what happened...". The men quietly stared at one another, but no one dared to speak. All that awaited Evie was silence.

Evie growled. "Fine! If ye are going to be that way then I am going to bed". With that she started to walk away. Then she stopped, strode back over to Jack and took his sleeve dragging him with her. Jack just turned around and waved his hand at James while a broad grin graced his face.

"Evie...", James raised his voice, but somehow there was a crack in his voice when he called out his sisters' name. Evie stopped and turned around to find her brother trying to keep his anger in. "Yes James", she replied sweetly, while she looked at her brother sarcastically.

James cleared his throat, to make sure his next statement would have the impact he desired. "Perhaps Mr. Sparrow here, would like to return to his ship and sleep there?' James glared at Jack, waiting for him to disagree.

Jack stared back. _"Oh two can play at this game NORRY! Ye challenge Captain Jack Sparrow? Well, prepare to get yer bleeding arse kicked"_

"No James. I would rather have Jack spend the night with me, just as he promised", Evie purred as she started dragging Jack back up the stairs. James shot forward 'But Evie...Don't ye think that this is rather inappropriate?', but Evie just ignored him and continued going up the stairs Jack following her happily.

"Ta! Mate, don't wait up… ye should get yerself a girl mate, beats sleeping alone.. No wait.. ye did find yerself a girl and said strumpet robbed ye and left ye to die… saddening really …", Jack rambled on, but then decided to quietly admire Evie's backside while she climbed the stairs in front of him.

"God, I hate Sparrow...", James growled as he walked past Will. Will just shook his head not far behind of James. They went their separate ways. Will went back to the Smithy as James went back to the Fort plotting various ways of how to end the pathetic life of Jack Sparrow the nuisance of the Caribbean.

Meanwhile Jack and Evie were getting cosy. "Jack, are ye going to tell me what happened", Evie asked as they sat on her large bed talking quietly. Jack ignored her question and started asking questions of his own. "But what I want to know darling, is when we are going to take that bath, like ye promised", as he wiggled his eyebrows at her Evie giggled.

"Well Jack, since it took ye forever to get back I took the bath by my lonesome and went to bed", as Evie pouted her lips and faked tears.

Jack shrugged. "Well pet, I'm back now aren't I? So why don't we take a bath together this time..", he said, taking her hands and trying to pull her up towards the bathroom. "But Jacckkk...I don't need another bath", she whined. "Ye lost yer chance Mr. Sparrow", she snapped as she turned around, grabbed her brush and began brushing her hair.

Jack stood there in shock. She turned down the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? Had she gone mad"Jack, I want ye to tell me what happened with James", she demanded as she put down the brush and turned around to look at him. He raised his palms in defence

'Nuffin happened darlin...Absolutely nothing", he said as he casually walked over to a painting on the wall wondering how much he could get for it. He whistled to himself contemplating where he could sell the painting.

"Jack I know yer lying to me. Whenever yer nervous or trying to be sneaky ye start whistling and twiddling yer fingers", Evie teased as Jack rolled his eyes. "No I don't.", he said fidgeting with the rings on his fingers.

"Yes ye do Jack", Evie retorted, discovering this was an argument challenge. "No I don't Evie", Jack replied back heatedly. Evie sighed"Yes ye do Jack". Jack only threw up his hands and blew a large raspberry.

"DON'T FIGHT WITH ME WOMAN", as he ran over to the bed belly flopping on her and she giggled loudly. "I love ye Jack...", she whispered. Jack smiled warmly as he looked up from her smooth stomach as he was blowing wet raspberries on her stomach.

He slowly crawled up until he was laying completely on her. "Now tell me something pet, how the 'ell can ye, ye beautiful amazing piratess be related to that assfuck of a brother"

Jack could easily see the resemblance but the way she and James acted were just too different. That and of course Evie had inherited the "beauty" genes. "I love ye too Evie. Never ferget that", as he slowly rubbed Evie's tattoo that surrounded her belly button.

"I wonder how yer brother would react to seeing this tattoo", Jack inquired as he swirled his thumb around it again. Evie laughed, throwing back her head in the pillow. "He would shoot ye, Jack". Jack's only response was that he shook his head smirking.

"But still, that brother of yers..god he's such a dick", when the moment he had spoken the word "dick" and the thoughts of that came back to him, he became pale as a sheet. He rolled over too quickly, fell off the bed and hit the cold wooden floor.

Evie's head popped up from the side of the bed to find her Jack laying there on the floor and rolled up in the sheets. She could se he had a crazed look in his eyes. Jack muttered to himself"I'm never going to be able to say jokes like that again without remembering...". Then he shuddered again as another flashback entered his mind.

"Jack are you alright? You really don't look well", a look of concern graced her face as Evie leaned down to level with Jack's eyes. Jack looked up, to see her. The glow of the moonlight illuminated her mahogany hair and her clear blue eyes. Her tanned skin make her features glow. There was something magical about her tonight… Jack realized, he had to do it.

He breathed deeply getting up. He crawled up on the bed thinking deeply. Before Evie knew what was going on Jack had took her hand in his. And they just sat there in silence, while Jack's eyes never lost track of hers. Evie felt confused about Jack and Jack on the other hand, was contemplating on what to do next.

Jack sighed deeply. "Evie pet, I've luv'd ya since I met ya in France. And ever since then ye've been on me mind...What I'm trying to say pet is...", and after that nothing else was spoken. Not a single other word escaped his lips. Jack Sparrow shut up like clam and started panicking.

"What do ye want to tell me, Jack", she said while she took his hand in one of her own and ran her free hand lovingly across his cheek. Jack once again sighed and cleared his throat"Well ye know I luv ye and what I have been wanting to say to ye for a while was...Well Evie, Evelyn, Eve…-ahem Evie darlin' would ye do me the honour of becoming my Mrs. Sparrow"

Rapidly he closed his eyes. He could feel the beads of sweat running down his face tanned face. He sat there petrified as he greeted silence. _"Aww...fuck pet! Please say sumthin! Anything! Well not anything, more Yes jack! Come on darlin I need ye right now more then ever to speak"_

Still nothing was said. He couldn't take it anymore. Jack opened his eyes to find Evie nodding her head. "Oh my god...ye know a yes would have been helpful", he said grinning as she jumped into his arms. "Yes Jack! Yes I'll marry you! I'll be yer wife", as they sat there in the middle of the bed jumping up and down excitedly.

"But Jack don't ye know what this means", she inquired with an excited gleam in her eye. "More sex", he said greedily as he moved her hair off her shoulder and began licking and biting her shoulder gently, nipping at her soft neck with his teeth.

"Well, that too Jack...But this means we'll get to meet each others families". Evie almost squealed when she said it, but Jack swallowed hard and instantly seized his nibbling activities.

He looked up from her shoulder his eyes as wide as saucers, as he looked into her blue eyes"Wait, luv, whut"

BUM BUM BUM! MEET THE FAMILY PEOPLE! HAHAHHAHAHHA! POOR JACK! WHO KNOWS IF HE'S GONNA BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THIS LOVELY MARRIAGE! READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YE DUTCHESS!


	11. Family arguments

Chapter 11

Family is a no no and strange dreams.

MUAHAHAH! OH YES! THEY ARE GETTING HITCHED! HERE IS WHERE HELL BEGINS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"We get to meet each others families!", she laughed at she lunged at Jack and hugged him tightly. Jack didn't respond to her embrace, he just sat there stiff staring at the wall as his right eye slightly twitched every few seconds.

"Jack? What's wrong?", Evie asked as she tugged at his sleeve in order to gain his attention.

He was broken out of his trail of thoughts and he grabbed Evie by the shoulders pulling her back. "Why family! Why not it be just ya and I! Do we need our bleedin' families!", he asked yelling.

"Jack, calm down, you're going to wake the entire household...", as she soothingly ran her fingers over his shoulders whispering in his ear

Jack, however, didn't want to calm down, the whole matter of her meeting him family was just nerve wrecking. "Pet, why don't we get married in Fiji? Let's go to Fiji!", grabbing her hand pulling her off the bed trying to pull her towards the door. "Ye love Fiji! I love Fiji, who wouldn't love Fiji!'

"Now?", as Jack just nodded but Evie stopped walking and wouldn't move. Jack swerved around. "Jack, we can get married in Fiji. It would be very romantic no doubt, but I really do want our families there". Jack's arms fell down his sides in despair as Evie stomped away and sat on the bed her back to him with her arms crossed.

Jack moaned as he rolled his eyes grabbing a pillow from a nearby chair and screaming obscenities into it. He lifted his face from the pillow only to find that she was still ignoring him. _"Damnit that didn't work..."_

Jack stomped loudly to the door opened it and then shut it, trying to make Evie believe he had left. He grew silent to find that Evie still hadn't turned around. A deep sigh came from the bed in which she was still perched. "Please Jack. That is the oldest trick in the book", she mumbled sarcastically. Jack blew a large wet raspberry throwing his arms in the air.

He sighed deeply walking over to her as he went to his knee's falling before her. "But why do ye want our family there!" he didn't even try to hide his desperation any more.

"Jack this a beautiful moment. A milestone. I've dreamt about this ever since I was but a mere girl. I want it to be magical and I want to look to my side to see my family there smiling happily, and crying. I want them to love you just as much as I love you. Your mother doesn't even know who I am, and I want your mother to look at me like I'm a daughter to her. Is that so hard to understand".

Jack bit his lip. Okay so she seemed pretty desperate and she had a **really** good reason for this. He would have to give in. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant having to have **the family **(he made a face when he thought of the word family and the memories that seemed to pop into his mind from just thinking of it). Well, if she really wanted them there then so be it.

"Alright, alright. You want the families there ye'll get the family", he said while he tried to look into her eyes. She looked back at him, tears welling up in her eyes as she shed tears for joy and kissed Jack soundly on the lips. "Oh thank you, thank you Jack! I love you!", hugged him tightly.

Jack smiled happily. Okay, so he probably screwed himself over and wouldn't even live to see his wedding day, but to see Evie so happy at this particular moment in time made him smile.

Evie moved back from his arms. "That means we get to plan a wedding! Oh my god...the invitations! The dresses! The settings!", as she jumped off the bed marching back and forth talking to herself.

Jack let himself fall heavily back on the bed and just sat there staring at her. Wedding...This could only mean one thing. Work. That was not good. He did want to get married of course, a wedding, but he didn't want a freaking convention. Jack was wondering how to break her out of her joy, but every time he decided to speak he shut up scared that she would yell at him.

Clapping her hands she turned to Jack. "Alright Jack. We'll tell my brother in the morning, then we'll set sail and we'll visit your family. We'll gather your family and we'll all sail to England to meet my family. Then we can take care of all the wedding arrangements there.

He stared at her; a deep frown adorned his face, peaking its way from underneath his bandana.

"Have I no say in this pet?", he mumbled casting her a grumbled look. "No Jack", she murmured back as she continued talking to herself. Well Jack wouldn't lie. He loved a woman in charge, but he liked them more in bed.

Jack sighed falling back on the bed. This was going to be a disastrous wedding, but when he looked towards Evie as she paced the room in a frenzy and mumbled to herself, smiling to herself every few minutes he just shook his head and smiled.

It was worth all. "Alright pet. But lets go to bed 'cause I am exhausted from all of the nights antics", Evie nodded her had and undressed herself, like Jack had already done. She couldn't remember when he had taken his clothes off, but shrugged and crawled into bed with him. For a few moments they just lied there, holding each other tightly. Evie enjoyed this moment of silence and felt so at ease in his embrace. At moments like this she remembered why she loved him so much. But then, Jack broke the blissful silence: "Are ya sure bout the no bubble sex tonight?"

Evie smiled against his chest shaking her head.

"Oh well there's still tomorrow", as Jack yawned loudly as they both fell into a deep slumber.

_Dream Sequence_

_"So...you want my sister's hand in marriage Sparrow?", stood Commodore Norrington before him naked save for the fact that Norrington's hat was covering his private parts. "Yes Norrington I do. And even if you don't like it we're still getting married so in yer face you arse!"_

_Norrington seemed to ignore him. "Good for you Jack!", as Jack turned around to find Will naked also his large feather hat covering his privates. Jack tried to ignore it as best he could, feeling very uncomfortable to say the least. "What the hell was going on?"_

_Will came up besides Jack patting him on the shoulder. Jack stiffened and immediately grabbed Will's hand and swiftly dislodged it from his shoulder. "Touch me again Turner and yer dead", he whispered venomously._

_"So you want to become Commodore Norrington's brother-in-law?", a voice came from behind him. As Jack swerved around he found the Governor standing there but naked, and his hat too was covering his privates. "What are ye all doing? Are ya all in some nudist colony! Then I'd like ta know where ye keep the women!"_

_"Wutcha talkin' bout Capt'n?", as Gibbs came out of no where carrying a pig with him to covering his privates. "Albright' now all of ya are scaring me...", Jack's whispered as he started backing away from the dreadful scene in front of him._

_"Welcome to the family Sparrow!", Norrington shouted to him. The man looked all emotional as he strolled over to Jack and hugged him tightly. Miraculously the hat stayed in its place. Jack began to struggle to get out of the Commodore's embrace, but Will, Gibbs, and the Governor also came over to him and began hugging him tightly. Jack continued struggling against the naked mob of men as he started drowning. The last thing you could have seen was Jack's hand disappearing beneath the naked mob as you heard him screaming for help._

_End Dream Sequence._

"AHHHHH!", he awoke screaming, his whole body covered in a veil of cold sweat. He tried to get upright, but something held him back. As he looked down at his chest he found an arm sprawled out across his chest. He pushed the arm away and moved backwards falling from the bed. It was a **naked arm** as he grew frightened.

Evie awoke to Jack's screaming as she peeked her sleepy head from beneath the covers to find Jack on the floor constantly rubbing himself, mumbling nonsense of hands and nudist. "Jack darling are you alright?". Wide-eyed he looked up, bracing himself for what he would see next. Naked feet? Oh the horror! But to his relief, he only saw Evie there.

Seeing her lovely face, he began to calm down, wondering about how he could tell her the horrors he had just subconsciously witnessed. He spoke to himself in his mind "Okay, Jack, Evie isn't a naked man! She's a woman, and a fine one at that!" And naked she was even finer. That was good. Very good.

"I need a bath Evie" he said while he got back to his feet, trying to look as masculine as he possibly could after that horrifying dream. Evie only nodded her head in response. Snuggling back under the covers. "God, that man is starting to worry me", she murmured.

Yeah I know short forgive me! Please Review! **PS. Love you Angela! Your the greatest girl! Hugs and kisses!**


	12. Jame's Dark side

Chapter 12

The dark side of James

MUAHAHHAHA! POOR JACK! I HAVE NO SOUL WHAT SO EVER DOING THIS TO HIm BUT I HAD TO, FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HUGS AND KISSES ANGELA! YOU´RE THE GREATEST BETA IN THE WORLD!

They sat there on the large silk bed side by side as the glimmering rays of the sun lit their features. In complete silence they thought to themselves. The question ominously hovering over their heads like a noose was "How are we going to break it to James?'

Evie already knew that James had a rough enough time believing that she truly loved Jack. So she was quite sure that the thought of her being Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow would send him over the edge and straight into Davie Jones Locker. Or, to an early grave.

"Anything yet pet?", Jack asked, staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

"No...you?"

Jack only shook his head.

Evie sat up and took his hands in hers "Maybe if we were really nice to him, and I don't know…. Perhaps… got him a little drunk … then just maybe he wouldn't notice you telling him about us getting married?"

Jack stared at her, wide eyed. "Evie ya can't be serious in thinkin he wouldn't notice and- Wait! What the fuck! When the hell did we decide _I _was gunna be 't one ta tell him?"

"Just a few seconds ago in my head" she said smiling sweetly back at him.

"That is not being fair pet. Ya have just as much of a right to tell him as I do. Yer brother deserves to hear it from the both of us"

"When the hell did you become so wise and nice?"

"A few seconds ago in my head" he said with a grin. "…When I realized your dear brother could shoot my arse off and hang me for the vultures to eat"

"You have a very creative imagination Jack" Evie sighed.

"Why thank ye pet. So all the while luv, I just keep thinkin bout thems vultures eating me mangled carcass, while I'm supposed ta be thinkin' how ta tell yer – already unstable – brother about us"

Evie rolled her eyes at this. "Well we can't stay in here forever Jack. I guess we'll just have to face him, as best as we can", she said with a fresh determination in her voice.

"Ooooo...but why can't we stay in here?", he purred. The lusty glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by him. "Noooo..Jack", she said, while she backed away from him. "I have to get dressed into one of these gowns so right now we can't play. We can play later". Evie moved towards the closets, looking through the throng of dresses.

Jack's horniness slowly extinguished into nothing as he pulled his shirt on over his head grumbling all the while of sex being healthy for his body and keeping him from illness. "Better than ANY medication mind ye…. 'tis what keeps a man healthy an' stable…"

"What do you think Jack?", Evie asked. Jack turned around and surprise and awe was to be found.

Evie stood there wearing the most gorgeous buttercup yellow dress smiling. Smiling and backing away slightly Jack placed his hands on his hips turning his head a bit to the side to get a good look at her.

"Pet, ye look good enough to eat..", he mubled walking towards her in a steady pace. In one dance-like motion he had backed her into a corner. Evie tried to struggle out of his grip "Jack we can't do this. Not now...James is going to be here any minute." Jack quickly shushed her by placing his fingers on her pink lips. "Shhhhhhh luv. Don't

fret. He'll never find out..", and he slowly fell to his knees before her.

Like a stealthy cat he quietly he crawled beneath her dress and underneath all her rustling skirts. The only odd thing about Evie's dress now were the tips of two boots sticking out of it. Evie began to giggle at Jack's kinkyness. "Jack darling we really shouldn't be-",but she immedialty stopped talking as she lifted her head back in delight. A smile quickly began growing on her lips.

Falling hard against the wall, using her hands to keep her body up from falling over from the intense pleasure she felt, she heard herself whimper. Her body curled in pleasure and she couldn't help but slam her head against the wall. She gave out a small moan, trying desperately to stay as quiet as possible so people wouldn't suddenly be suspicious of the strange noises coming from their bedroom.

She could almost feel Jack's giddiness at getting something from her even if it wasn't bathtub sex. But for Jack this was just as good. Maybe even a little better then good.

"Jack..", she moaned, "We really should stop". She clenched her fists so hard they were soon becoming paper white. "No worries. Just bask in the moment darlin", came the muffled answer from under the fabric of her gown.

"Jack we're trying to get my brother on your good side, not have him blow his top!" Evie retorted, trying to keep some form of a clear head. Jack grumbled as he stuck his head out from under Evie's dress.

"Pet, yer brother isn't here to shoot me". He teasingly stroke her thighs as he spoke to her. Trying to win her over and make her give in completely.

"I know Jack, I know. Its just that I'm worried".

Jack hushed her. "Don't be. Just relax and let ole Jack take care of everything", he said as he crawled back under all the layers of fabric that covered her beautiful body.

Evie couldn't help herself. She had to laugh.

"I do hope my sister hasn't inconvienced you in any way, Governor"James asked as he and the Governor strolled through the rose gardens. Suddenly James squirmed slightly embarrassed as the memories of the other night filled his mind. When he gave those memories a bit more thought, his aristocratic cheeks blushed in a deep tomato color.

"Oh no..Not at all Commodore Norrington. She really is a lovely girl, and it has been a pleasure having her stay here with us" the Governor replied as he bent down to smell one of the pink roses that surrounded them.

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness".

"Yes Commodore. She really is a delightful girl. Maybe it's best if you go and see her, I am most certain the servants have awakened her by now", Governor Swann said, pointing to a window on the left of the mansion. "The drapes have been opened, so she must be up" . James nodded his head. "Perhaps I will do just that Sir. Thank you for your hospitality". He left the Governor behind and walked out of the garden and into the house.

Walking up the stairs he began contemplating a way of getting Jack Sparrow out of both his and his baby sisters lives. But his good side began lecturing him. "Think about this James. Your baby sister loves that creature. If you kill him or get him locked away for the rest of his petty life, she will never forgive you. Ever. Mark my words".

But there was always his dark side trying to overrule the good voice. "Oh come off of it James! Don't listen to the pansy! He stole your sisters innocence! Get him out of the way! Gut the bloody nut!"

"Now really...there is no reason to say such dreadful things to James. I mean, haven't you thought about what the girl wants?" and then James' angel and devil began arguing.

"Who cares what she wants! She's just a mere child!"

"She is most certainly not a child, especially if she gallivanting with that pirate in such unforgivable acts"

"Haha! Our little sister is a dirty vixen!"

"Oh don't say that! She's still our little girl underneath!"

"Yeah well Sparrow's been underneath and I'm sure as hell he'll tell us that she is NOT a little girl!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!", James screamed holding his aching head in his hands, covering his ears to make the voices stop. The servant girl Emily who was passing by, stopped and stared at the Commodore for a few minutes. She couldn't help but be worried at his behaviour.

"Are you alright Sir? You look awfully pale. Perhaps you should go outside, get some fresh air" she offered.

"I'm fine miss. Just a bit of a headache. Do carry on.." he said, hoping she would continue with her duties and leave him be. Emily curtsied as she walked away from him, casually glancing over her shoulder to make sure he didn't start talking to himself again.

James stood outside of his sister's door. He was about to knock and make his presence known, until he heard giggles coming from the other side of the door. He gripped the handle tightly telling himself to calm down. "Yes..calm down James. Everything is perfectly fine...". He knocked the door once and a smile grew on his face as he opened the door and stepped inside.

At first everything looked fine, until he noticed his sister was leaning against the wall with a look of ecstasy on her face. When he glanced down he noticed a pair of worn out brown boots peeked out from beneath her dress.

Evie turned her head to find her brother standing there his face stoic as she gasped in surprise.

Jack unknown as to what was going on began talking as he heard her gasp. "What is it pet?", his voice muffled.

"Ah, ye like this don't ye luv. Are you going to come for me?' he cooed. You know how sexy you look when you do!", he smothered laughing joyously like a little boy in a candystore and the grin on his face just grew wider and wider.

James stared for one more minute, his eyes stinging at the sight displayed before him. But then he staggered backwards and shut the door behind him. Disbelief and pure horror evidently showing on his face.

"What was that pet? I could have sworn I just heard a door".

BUM BUM BUM! MORE MADNESS! I THINK BY THE END I'LL HAVE JAMES IN THE LOONY BIN! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Breaking the news is always the hardest

Yes yes…I know. I haven't updated in forever. Ever so sorry sweethearts. It would seem that some of my passion for writing had slowly disappeared. But I realized just how much I had missed it so I return once more. Possibly even better at writing then before. I think the inspiration was seeing POTC 2 tonight. If you haven't seen it I really suggest you go see it. I thought it was brilliant and the ending shocked me. Anyway enough of my babbling on with the story.

Chapter 13

Breaking the news is always the hardest

Evie gasped grabbing her forehead in disbelief. This was the last thing she needed. Her list had already grown large in the place of trying to maintain some sort of calmness but that just went down hill now. Her brother had just seen her in an intimate act. He was scared for life.

Jack slowly peeked his head from underneath Evies long dress a small smirk gracing his lips as he slowly licked his lips as if just tasting the after effects of a fine wine. He was interested and certainly wanted more.

Hoping for a pleasant reaction, all he received was distress. Worry was embedded on his lovely Evie's face. That couldn't be. Could he have done something wrong? Had he displeased her in some way? That was nearly an impossible feat especially for Jack Sparrow but I suppose once in a millennium he could possibly make a woman unhappy in the intimate passionate manner. Very much impossible but yet possible.

Evie slowly moved away from Jack as if disgusted. Jack's face fell. Guilt took over as he walked slowly over to her hesitantly taking her hand. "Are ya unhappy me dove?", he whispered.

"Jack.."

"Mhm..?"

She sighed.

"Jack…the reason I'm like this isn't because of what we did, its more the fact that my brother caught us".

"………oh fuck"

"Yes, that is a big oh fuck right there".

"Wait, you mean he came into the room".

"Yes. While….you were um-ahem- down there James came in".

"……..oh fuck".

"Will you stop with that?"

He nodded.

Silence passed between them. Jack broke the silence. Grabbing his face, his slid his palms down his face moving the skin slightly.

"……oh fucking fuck!"

Evie simply rolled her eyes. Why was she not surprised. Even at a time such as this. A time of such great importance where they had any future to hold he couldn't even be serious. What she found so appealing about him she would never know.

Jack skillfully sashayed himself over to the bed, fell into it and stretched his body out over the bed. The look of worry left his face as he looked over to Evie winked at her, lifted a finger and lazily called her over.

That was the reason. He was an animal, and he brought out her naughty side.

"No, not now"

"Why not? Little Jack's unhappy! And you know if little Jacks unhappy then he doesn't cooperate properly!"

Evie stood there trying to hold back a laugh. It was too much. She couldn't stay mad at him even if she tried. He knew how to weasel himself back into her heart.

"Jack…", she sighed. "I'm not in the mood to play with little Jack right now. It's not on my to do list at the moment".

Jacks eyes bugged out his face.

"What? You wish to deny sexual pleasures to little Jack?"

"Yes.."

"SH! Don't say that! Little Jack may hear you! Do you want to make him upset", as he turned his back to her.

He began mumbling to himself.

"Bloody woman…s'like kickin a puppy when its already down..".

Evie sighed once again.

"Jack…"

Nothing he ignored her.

"Jack!"

Once again the cold shoulder.

Looking down at little Jack he began to talk.

"I'm sorry little Jack did you hear something? Cause I surely didn't".

Evie rolled her eyes. Huffing she walked up to the bed, jumped on it and climbed over to Jack. Wrapping her arms around his chest she tried to get him to look at her. No suck luck. Sighing once again she decided to make it up to him.

"Alright, alright sweetheart. How about, you let me go see my brother and let me talk to him and when I get back I want you to be waiting for me in our room".

Jacks ears perked up.

"I want to play a game…", she whispered coyly in his ear. She began running her hands up and down his chest in a provocative manner. Jack smiled.

"I want you to be the damsel in distress…and I'll be the wicked pirate..', as she licked his ear, 'who takes the fair maiden away to do what he likes to her". Jack swallowed hard.

"So…ahem..I am the maiden and you're the wicked pirate. Em a I correct sweet?"

"Uhhuh".

"How long until you returned?", turning around quickly.

"Give me an hour! Be ready in our bedroom", as she got off the bed and walked to the door. Turning around she winked at him.

"Remember…you the damsel darling!", as she blew him a kiss and was out the door.

"Damsel? Well, alright is she wants to play dirty". Getting sneaky he went over to her closest and began rushing through her gowns. He found an enticing red one.

"O this is perfect…", he whispered as he got nakie and pulled the dress over his body. To say the least it was quite uncomfortable but he was the damsel. Growling, he suddenly slapped his hands in realization.

He needed to set the mood, yes! Candles and wine! Down to the kitchen!

Earlier that day Elizabeth had asked William to come. She needed to talk to him urgently before they left for their picnic. Entering the house he stood in the main room waiting on her arrival downstairs. Hearing someone coming he looked to his right to realize it was Jack…..in a dress.

"Ello William! How ya doin?", as he swung the bottles of wine around wiggling his eyebrows.

Looking around in each direction to see if anyone was looking he came closer to Will and whispered his eyes big and wide.

"Later, when me lovely returns…", grinning.

Will didn't know what to say. To say the least…he had never thought to see Jack Sparrow in a dress.

"Um Jack?"

"Hmm..yes boy?"

"Why are you in dress?", as Jack looked down realizing.

"O I completely furgot I was in one. No wonda their was a draft. Well, Evie and me like to play games and as it would be I'm the damsel in distress. Savvy?", as he wiggled his eyebrows once more his gold teething glinting.

Completely ignoring the things going around they never noticed Evie and Norrington walking through the door.

"Oh you don't know how much this means to me James! Thank you so much for your blessing!"

"Well, if you are happy then I am happy……."

Silence.

Will and Jack turned around to find Evie jaw dropped and Norrington disgusted staring at both of them. Jack cleared his throat.

"Wine anyone?"

YES! IM BACK! WOOT WOOT! THE IDEAS ARE FLOATING!


	14. Talking it Over

Chapter 14

HAHA! I always enjoy putting awkward moments into my stories! I like to imagine they are the best possible moments! Please enjoy the next chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks again for the reviews everybody...even though I got more readers...then I did review! Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update. I need your opinions! It helps me out a lot! Please!

Talking it over

Evie hurried down the cobbled streets as she made her way to the Fort. She had to talk to her brother. One on one. No interruptions. Upon reaching the entrance two soldiers stopped her.

"And ouh might you be?"

"I am Evelyn Norrington, Commodore Norrington's younger sister. I wish to speak to my brother, so let me through", as she tried to make her way through the entrance.

"No can do miss. You can't talk to the Commodore unless you have an appointment or something of dire importance has come up".

Evie couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes mam we are. Now run along".

Evie held back a groan.

"But I must talk to James Norrington. It is of dyer importance."

"And what could possibly be so important?"

"I am engaged and he doesn't know about it!"

The soldiers lowered their heads.

"Good excuse...", they mumbled as they stepped aside letting her through.

Evie huffed pushing herself forward climbing up the stairs.

As she walked up the steps she heard a few whispers of the men wishing their best interest for the fellow that was to marry her, for the Commodore would not be pleased at all...

As she began walking up the steps she slowed her pace. She was really rushing into this wasn't she? How was she going to explain this to him? It wasn't an every day occurrence. More then likely if she was engaged to some wealthy gentleman the news wouldn't be so harsh. But this was Jack Sparrow?...Jack Sparrow... An evil, conniving, treacherous, gold stealing, woman pillaging undeniably attractive pirate...Wonderful.

Perhaps if she used good words...fancy adjectives maybe she could lead Norrington in to the light. The light that was Jack Sparrow. Make him realize that Jack wasn't truly a bad man. He had his share of problems of course but what person doesn't? Everybody has at least one flaw...or at least 15 to describe Jack. But they were joyous flaws none the less.

But she had to get James to see that.

Sighing she reached the door. She knocked softly.

Nothing.

She knocked yet again.

Nothing.

Groaning in frustration she banged her hand.

"Come in!"

Taking a deep breath, relaxing herself she slowly walked through.

He did not look up to see who it was.

He was too caught up in some papers scribbling away at things. Writing signatures, signing forms. Boring stuff to say the least.

Evie closed the door behind her, as she cleared her throat to catch his attention. Looking up, a small smile formed on his lips.

He stood up walking around his desk to his sister.

"Evie what are you doing here? I did not hear of any visits from you today?"

"It was last minute".

Silence reached both of them. Tension grew.

Sighing again, thinking this tension to be useless she decided to break it.

"James would sit down for a moment please?"

"Of course."

He walked back over to his desk sitting down, waving his hand for her to join him. Sitting in the chair in front of the desk she scooted in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"No, not at all. Now what seems to be troubling you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing troubles me.."

"Now that is a lie. It is evident in your eyes and in your figure..you are uncomfortable. Is it Sparrow? Has he done something!", as anger began to boil.

"NO! Its not Jack...Its me James."

"Oh lord...your pregnant?"

"NO!" as Evie began to laugh.

James immediately felt better.

"Why? Would you be angry if me and Jack were with child?"

She decided to take this slow. Maybe then she could get to the point of where she wanted.

"Well...yes", as if it was the most normal answer in the world.

Hurt washed over Evie's face.

"Why?"

"Because Evie Jack Sparrow is a pirate. Is that not a good enough answer for you?"

"No. I am a pirate as well. If he is bad, then I am just as bad as him".

"No, no you are not! He was not forced into this, as you were-"

"I was never forced into anything! James", as she reached out and took his hand in hers, "I've been a pirate since forever, way before I had ever met my Jack Sparrow".

James moaned in disgust pulling his hand out of hers.

"Yes, my Jack Sparrow. And I do want children with him. I want to grow old with him. I want to wake up every day to find him right besides me holding me close promising like he always does to keep me out of harms way. I want to loot ships with him. I want to be there with him when he gets slapped by his old sweethearts. I want to be there to hold him when he's nursing a hang over from overdrinking on our breaks in Tortuga. I want to be able to woo guards and trick them into releasing Jack from jail. I want to be able to yell at him when he doesn't obey me but most of all...I want you and him to get along. I want both of you to respect each other. You two are the most important men in my life and I need you to get along. If not for yourselves then maybe for me?"

"That is why I ask you James...Do you give us your blessing?"

"You are engaged?"

"Yes...he asked me last night and I agreed".

"And of this morning...?"

"It was nothing, I had dropped something and it had rolled beneath my skirt. I could not get it, because every time I moved it would stay stuck beneath so I merely asked Jack to get it out. The reason for the sounds was because I was meaning to come see you and it was taking forever and my frustration was giving out. That's all".

James sighed happily.

Evie sighed in anxiety. He bought it. Thank the lord.

All smiles gone James looked up at his sister. His dear sweet sister. His dear sweet **innocent** sister. Wait, x that out.

"You truly love him don't you?"

"Very much James. It would mean the world to me if you were there for the wedding".

He could see it in her eyes. She was truly happy. There was no use now. She was lost forever in the magic that is Jack Sparrow. He had lost his sister to another man. How depressing.

Only thing he could hope for now is that he died before the wedding or she called off the engagement. His fear was that none of this would take place.

James nodded.

Evie screamed in joy as she ran around the desk and enveloped her brother in a large hug. Grabbing his hand she dragged him from his desk.

"Let's go tell Jack the good news!"

And off they were to the Governors home unknown to them of a certain Captain swaggering around the mansion in a lovely burgundy dress wine and candles in hand, stopping every few minutes to fix his dress.

Reaching the entrance Evie turned once again to James smiling.

"Oh you don't know how much this means to me James! Thank you for your blessing!"

"Well if you are happy, then I am happy...", as they walked into the entrance of the mansion.

Suddenly silence fell upon them.

James could only stare on in disgust.

His future-brother- oh he couldn't even say it. Every time he did he felt like choking. Looking at Jack he could not believe what she saw in him. He stood there as if a deer caught in headlights.

Looking at the corner of his eye he saw Evie hand over mouth trying to hold in a laugh. Jack merely winked at her waved the bottle in the air and smiled again.

"Wine anymore?"

That was the last straw. Evie dropped her hand to her side and let out a generous laugh. She laughed so hard tears slowly seeped down her cheeks.

I guess Evie was the only one who saw the amusement in this.

The rest of the three men once again stood around awkwardly not willing to look at each other. Jack shrugged.

Walking over to his lovely he whispered something to her and enveloped her into a hug.

Okay, so maybe only two **men**. You couldn't really count on Jack as being much of a man as it were.

"Jack! We have James's blessing", she whispered hurriedly.

Jack swerved around on one foot as the dress blew out beneath him in a lovely circular motion. His eyes grew large as he stared beadily at James.

Upon closer inspection he squinted his eyes for a few more seconds. His eyes grew large again.

"I smell TRAP!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Bloody idiot..."

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! NEW CHAPTER! NOW REVIEW! PLEASE...I MISS GETTING A LOT OF REVIEWS! PLUS I NEED THEM SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! I NEED YOUR INPUT! I NEED YOUR CONSTRUCTIVE criticism IF ANY! PLEASE! BEGGING!


End file.
